Problem: Divide.
There are many ways to solve this problem. Let's see two ways we could divide. Place value strategy We can think in terms of hundredths: $\phantom{=}54 \div 0.01$ $= 54.00 \div 0.01$ $= 5{,}400$ hundredths $\div ~1$ hundredth $= 5{,}400$ Fraction multiplication strategy Decimals are a kind of fraction, so we can use fraction multiplication. $\begin{aligned} 54 \div 0.01 &= \dfrac{54.00}{0.01}\\\\ &= \dfrac{54.00 \times 100}{0.01 \times 100}\\\\ &= \dfrac{5{,}400}{1}\\\\ &= 5{,}400 \end{aligned}$ The answer $5{,}400 = 54 \div 0.01$